Holocaust
by KC Dakota
Summary: An AU InuYasha cast is combined with a horrific devastation which wipes out a high percentage of the worlds populace. Can InuYasha and Company come together and protect the world from total annihilation ?


Holocaust:  
  
A Modern Survival Story  
  
By Chibi Kouga-Kun  
  
Cast:  
  
( I do not, own any of the characters except, Tsukasa Ricdeau, Baran DeGaio and Liuna Xiao  
  
.All else is owned by Rumiko Takahashi )  
  
InuYasha Tsukikage  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
Tsukasa Ricdeau   
  
Sango Nihongo  
  
Miroku Ging-Ryu  
  
Shippou no Kitsune  
  
Sesshoumaru Tsukikage  
  
Kikyou Tsukikage  
  
Souta Higurashi  
  
Mrs. Higurashi  
  
Hojou Yamato  
  
Kouga Garou  
  
Onigumo Naraku  
  
Liuna Xiao  
  
Saamos DeGaio  
  
Sound Track   
  
(So far)  
  
Ricky Martin - Jaleo  
  
Naoki feat. Yuki - Blue Impulse  
  
Double Drive - Reason  
  
Double Drive - Imprint  
  
Fleetwood Mac - Gypsy  
  
Dance Dance Revolution - Paranoia Max  
  
69 Boys - Daisy Dukes  
  
Queens of the Stone Age - The Sky is Falling  
  
Rurouni Kenshin - 'Aoshi' vs. Kenshin  
  
Hiroki Kikuta (Square soft ) - Kind Memories   
  
BOCA '96 (Fleetwood Mac) TU Terpsichore - Everywhere  
  
   
  
(I'll be adding sounds to a 'Sound Track' for "Holocaust" - Just for the hell of it, I listen to music as I write this and If I catch something that goes with the mood of a certain scene, It'll get up here )  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Raid of the Sky  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
One terribly hazy summer morning, Sensei Tsukikage and Yamato both finished the long list of 'pre and post' ideas and thoughts for wars and world conflicts of the past century. Among the list were the American Civil War, World War I, Pearl Harbor and many others muttered by the senior history class. Many already had their keyrings to their index fingers, rolling around the silver plated circle of freedom with the ticket to teenage survival. One fourty-five in the afternoon, Higurashi Kagome sat in her seat with her notebook out, displaying the perfect student. Not only her posture and actions placed neatly, but also her attire. No formal dress code issued by the school however she bore a simple short navy blue skirt and a white blouse and black high heels. Her hair straight, long, and raven black with several noticeable brown highlights streaking down by her back. A young woman suitable to serve any normal teenage males palate in this day and age.   
  
Ricdeau Tsukasa sat across from her by the row, legs crossed. Right over left, his gold plated pen in hand being twirled swiftly along his four fingers and using his thumb to lead. Books stacked over his notebook and binder. More 'classy' and 'dangerous' at the same time, he sported a simple pair of black cargos and a matching black t-shirt which tightly fit over a very well noticeable chissled chest and bicep muscles and black hiking boots over his feet. To be a smart ass, he purposely wore his dark orange sun-shades over his thick and wavy dark brown hair slightly soaked and gelled, waiting to be dropped the minute he walked out the front door and into the scorching 102 degree heat. Ricdeau and Higurashi both shared the class, along with childhood memories.  
  
Plenty in common these two had as well. The only difference, Ricdeau sported a badass the look of a personality without a soft side. An arrogant, rude, intelligent, gentle badass which is what he often showed the public. They take a second from class to steal a moment of exchanging looks. Tsukasa mouthed "I'm driving" and Higurashi nodded and stared back to the front of the class, closing her books simultaneously with the conclusion for that day of senior History with Tsukikage and Yamato. "Now if you don't study tonight, I can guarentee you won't do much better than a 50. So get to it!" Tsukikage stated with his arms folded into his light blue button down shirt, tucked into almond white khaki's. He appeared to be in his very early 20's. He sounded it, acted it. But his soft, straight white/silver hair always threw people off and made them think twice. A very gorgeous man and very well built much like Tsukasa. Everyone loved him despite his hardcore teaching methods.   
  
The entire class disregarded the warning and stormed out of the room, InuYasha Tsukikage and Kagome both shared a glare at each other. One of that 'Don't look for sympathy for failing' type look from the teacher and the 'Why so mean?' look from most students. Tsukasa and Kagome exited the classroom last and headed to the front doors not bothering to touch their lockers. Both immediately headed to the senior parking lot and jumped into Tsukasa's standard red MG and set their school supplies in the trunk. Revving the engine and kicking into first, leading out of the lot and onto the main road home, Tsukasa took the roads to Kagome's shrine house. The Higurashi's lived on a large 7 acre lot housing an entire shrine left over from years before never touched by human hands since ancient times. Higurashi opened up the glove compartment and duck out a blank Memorex and popped it into his CD player, blaring the song 'Jaleo' and humming the distinct latin beat to herself and shaking her hips to the beat and throwing her arms into the air. Tsukasa only watched her for a second and laughed, then darted his eyes back onto the road. Earning a pout from Kagome, she asked meekly, "What's so funny?" and dropped her arms to her lap. "Nothing, just didn't think you were to hyper today." He claimed as his hand pulled the shift stick from gear three to four. She grinned and continued dancing to the Latin American song sung in Spanish for the entire cruise at 65 miles per hour, down the longest road in town to her shrine estate.   
  
For about a 25 minute ride at that speed, they reached the estate but as soon as Tsukasa pulled the keys from the ignition, the ground began to shake. Kagome held the dashboard and Tsukasa gripped the steering wheel with two hands and his left foot dug into the ground through the open drivers door. Soon later, gigantic silver projectiles flew over head directed in the direction of the school causing the tremors underneath to pick up and then die down. "What was that!?!?" Kagome squeaked as Tsukasa calmly stepped out of his car and directed her to her own house and leaned against his car. "What the hell was that all about ?" He thought to himself. "And why in the direction of the school?". His thoughts were interrupted by Kagome's voice begging him to give her a satisfying answer as to what flew by as she grabbed her supplies, exiting the vehicle. He stare blankly at the sky and turned to her. "I don't know.." He said, thinking the exact opposite. "Uh, Kagome, call my cell in about an hour or so. I'm gonna stop by there on my way home." With this, he slid back into his car and quickly turned around and darted back down the 'freeway' leaving Kagome in the dust. As she walked back to her house with her books in hand she met her brother half way up the stone steps to her main cottage-type house. "Onee-chan!! The U.S is being attacked! We're being bombed!!!" Kagome dropped her books and turned to the direction in which Tsukasa left speeding back to the high school.   
  
Meanwhile at the high school, in an awkward 'futuristic' yet dark shade of blue room filled with computers edging the entire room except for the door, Mr.Tsukikage stand over one of the terminals with flying fingers padding over a certain combination of letters and other keys. "God Damnit!" he exclaimed as he slam a fist into the keypad as electrical sparks flew from each side of his hand as a large dent formed in the metal. His apprentice, Hojou Yamato, a teacher in training at the age of 19 stood by InuYasha Tsukikage analyzing the monitor which shown a black DOS prompt and several 'error' related messages.   
  
"The directory for all that junk has been deleted!!" InuYasha rose his voice, which Yamato quickly tried to suppress. "But everyone has the administrative password, anyone could get in and accidentally delete a folder or two .. No ?" He asked, trying to figure out where these locations would be and what they would be for. "First of all you aren't apart of this branch of the Ryu-Kishin staff and two, this has nothing to do with the school itself and only the principle and myself can access the password to edit the contents here from a personal keypad that's kept safe." He explained, sweat dropping from his forehead.   
  
The door opened with the turn of a knob and a taller, slimmer young man about the same age as InuYasha, nearly identical if it weren't for the crescent formed from strands of white hair curling in front of his forehead and dyed a light shade of violet.   
  
"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha called. Yamato looked at both, trying to distinguish the differences between the two white haired men with their hair tied back into giant pony tails. "Slide over…" This Sesshoumaru pushed InuYasha from the dented keypad and broke though the bars of errors left by InuYasha and succeeded in manipulating the DOS prompt into giving them the "Launch Cancellation Complete" as requested. Sesshomaru elegantly turned his shoulder to InuYasha and walked out the door. "Kisama! Sesshomaru no Konoyarou!" InuYasha yelled while slamming his hand to the keypad again. Yamato slowly edged away from InuYasha and closed the door behind him.   
  
Tsukasa, meanwhile, found a very interesting event before hitting the school again. An explosion in the distant east, to his right was visible. Very small but clear next to the small mountainous region, tearing off a section of that area. Tsukasa watched with a blank face, keeping his trail ahead straight as possible. He blinked several times and took the exit that lead to his house and ignored the explosion assuming that was what was rushing to the school. "An explosion in the middle of a place like this ?"   
  
A second blast was immediately heard and blew Tsukasa's car to the side of the road and up into the air a hundred feet or so in the direction of the school despite what he had just witnessed. The tremors shook the wreck of his vehicle which he felt and respected as he lie there, suddenly sore to a point where he felt like he were to pass out. His calm and serene attitude towards the situation would stun the most logical thinker and scare the most happy-go-lucky person out there. "What's going on…?"  
  
Back at the Higurashi residence, in which everyone is panicking over the last two audible explosions and the most recent one which was felt seismically and turned the sky a hazy shade of red which darkened the farther you glanced into what was the horizon, the sun made a flaring pink circle at this time piercing down on the Earth. "Tsukasa!" Kagome screamed. She rushed for the front door as her mother, Mrs.Higurashi and her brother followed to the porch and stood outside watching the sky turn red. As the tremors died down, Kagome rushed into the house frantically to her telephone. "Come on Tsukasa, answer!" she said full of fright, after letting 8 rings go by in a call placed to his cellular phone. Her mother waited with a sigh and Souta, Kagome's younger brother stay, watching with his mouth hanging open.   
  
   
  
   
  
After six hours straight worth of ringing, a pair of passerby's heard the faint cellular phone rings through the absolute silence. Two junior highschoolers from Shikon High looked around the car wreck to find a cut and beat up body, asleep, or dead. His cellular phone was clipped right to his waist which was easily grabbed and the clip, snapped, remaining on his belt. With his eyes open, Tsukasa sat up and jumped to his feet snagging his 'phone' back and shoving into his back pocket. "What in the seven hells do you think you're doing!?" He scolded. The juniors looked at eachother and the taller blonde one shook his head. "We want that phone! I've got to make a damn call!" Tsukasa laughed and turned around, beginning to limp his way home and pondering what had happened in the past 24 hours. As one of the kids dug out a switchblade and lunged at Tsukasa's back, he swung his body to the side and leapt backwards with his elbow stuck and locked at the joint nailing the younger boy unconscious and round housed the taller kid to the ground. Tsukasa then held his foot in between the blondes chest and chin pressing at his Adam's Apple. "All this for a cellular phone and then you try and kill me…" He growled and began walking on the path he began to follow and then took his phone from his pocket. "Yeeello?" He answered, rubbing a streak of blood from his forehead and tearing of his black shirt. "RICEAU TSUKASA!!!!" a female voice screamed through the phone. Tsukasa held his phone a far distance from his ear and then listened to the voice after it died down. "Kagome? What was that all about !?"   
  
"You told me to call you in an hour and I did and I have been for SIX WHOLE HOURS!!!" she screamed. Tsukasa held back a laugh and sat down on the ground in the middle of his tracks. "'Gomen nasai Kago-chan! I didn't mean to not answer my phone. I … sorta lost it in the car. It fell off my belt." He winged it off. With a smirk and looked in the direction of his home. Or better phrased, what might be left of it. "Look, Kagome I'm not exactly home yet, I'll call you tomorrow and whatever you do, don't leave your house! Ja!". Tsukasa hung up and left Kagome holding her phone by the receiver with a blank face, not sure weither to be scared or pissed. Or both.   
  
Tsukasa stuck his phone back into his pocket and begin walking home on the side of the road where he was positive no one would be driving by now. "A nuclear war ? .. At a time of peace ? .. No, it can't be a war…Ryu-Kishin is up and running…" A million possible scenarios' ran though his head at the same time giving him a piercing headache. With more complex solutions to his problems, what seemed like a rodent flew right by him leaving him in a cloud of dust and sand. As it died down, a half fox half boy stood in front of him and with his young mischieviously innocent voice pierced Tsukasa's ears. "So there are people still living!?" He yelled jumping up and down, tugging on Tsukasa's dirty black cargos. "Huh Huh Huh!?!? Are there are there!?!?" He added. Tsukasa then looked down at the fox youkai and stared at him before crouching down to his level, and giving him the serene, safe, trusting smile. "Of course! If people weren't living, do you think you'd be able to find me and actually talk to me!?" He asked with that smile. The kit stared at him for a moment and then continued jumping up and down giggling and laughing.   
  
"Yay! Let me follow you lemme follow you lemme lemme lemme pleaaaaaaaaase!!!" Tsukasa stood up and tried to dust a little from his pants with failure and shook his head with a mocking sigh. "I guess I have no choice now do I ?", he laughed to himself while starting to walk ahead. The kitsune took awhile to register that his begging and pleading wasn't all that necessary at all and followed after Tsukasa side by side. "So what's your name little guy ?" He asked, looking straight ahead if nothing in the world were wrong. "Shippou! And I'm seven years old!!" He proudfully exclaimed, holding out seven of his fingers too prove himself visually. "Well, if you're only seven, what are you doing here Shippou?" Tsukasa asked, knowing the answer in his head already. "Mommy and Daddy won't wake up, so I thought they'd be hungry. And I can't hunt, so I thought I would ask someone and I found you!!"   
  
Tsukasa sighed and turned to Shippou. "Welll, I'll tell you what. I'm a little hungry myself. So I'll take some food from my home, and we'll bring some to your parents!" Shippou then looked at Tsukasa for a second before jumping around acting giddy. "Yay!!!" He screamed. Tsukasa laughed and continued along and the kitsune followed. "So the explosion was after the school, .. The center of Shikon Village…. Damn, I wonder what the intentions really were." Tsukasa's thoughts were broken by the kitsunes "You know, you are a good guy! Daddy isn't anywhere as nice when he's grumpy!" Tsukasa laughed with the kitsune and turned to him. "Well, that's what grumpy is all about. No one likes a grumpy person!" Shippou bounced around for awhile around Tsukasa, only a step or two behind him. "You said it!". After Shippou's giddy behavior died down after an hour and a half of walking, Shippou tiredly crept up to Tsukasa and grabbed the back of his leg. "Hey, what is your name?"  
  
Tsukasa stopped for a mere second first before answering. "I'm Ricdeau Tsukasa, nice to meet you Shippou!"   
  
Shippou grinned and thought for a minute. "Ricdeau ?… oh, I know! I can call you Ricky!!"   
  
They both laughed for a second and continued walking and holding their interesting conversation. After Shippou began to yawn, he jumped onto Tsukasa's shoulder  
  
Another 15 minutes passed before Tsukasa arrived at his 'In the middle of nowhere' home. He opened the screen door and walked into the old fashioned western cabin type home and sat carefully on the couch placing the sleeping kitsune from his shoulder to the couch. He then get up and walk to his bathroom behind the living room, and run a warm shoulder and then a bottle of hydrogen peroxide onto the sink before running to his room and digging out a pair of black satin boxers and a pair of black sleep ware pants with 'L.A.Z.Y' printed on the buttocks and z's on the left leg up to the calf in white.   
  
Tsukasa then took his shower and thoroughly cleaned his body. Shampooed his hair and then carefully cleaned his wounds from the car wreck though being careful wasn't all that important seeing as hot water was already being bulleted onto his body anyway. After taken care of bathroom duties and applying personal products and making sure hygiene is up to date, Tsukasa then sat on the couch after running his hands through his hair, brushing his hair back and giving him the "Billy Coen" look. With a silent yawn, he crashed on the couch and kicked his legs upon his coffee table and closed his eyes.   
  
The devastation left the entire sky blood red, the citizens of Shikon Village either shaken up, injured or dead. Such a test was recorded into a white pamphlet with a black pen by a tall black haired man in a white lab coat in what obviously seemed to be a scientific laboratory setting. A tiny black dragon tail hanging from the back of his head with extra hair hung over the bent collar of his lab jacket. "Rockets are launchable and the warheads give only 70 percent of normal capacity to SAAMOS" The scientist stated in a monotone voice level. His partner, looked over at him and nodded with a 'thumbs' up. "Good, so we aren't too far away from completion of the SAAMOS." Both men agreed on that thought and continued to their work. The dragon tailed one turned around again after putting his pen and pamphlet down on his desk. With a raised eyebrow and sound of concern, he asked. "Onigumo, is it really right of us to just make test launches where ever we please ?"  
  
The person the question was targeted to, turned to the speaker. With a grin, he blurted out a simple "Of course!". He turned to his work with a slight wave. "Hai, Ging-Ryu, relax. If we don't do what we're suppose to, One, we don't get paid. And two, we'll be fired." This 'Ging-Ryu person sighed and sat at his table and stuffed his head onto his folded arms and closed his eyes, completely missing Onigumo's odd smirk and chuckle. 


End file.
